


The Cherry(b0mb) on the Cake

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Camboy Keith (Voltron), Camboy Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) in Lingerie, Lingerie, M/M, Shiro Birthday Exchange 2019, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: For the last two months, they had been selling ‘tickets’ to this event, offering their subscribers a chance to buy access via an exclusive link to an upcoming private stream themed around their wedding. It was to be their first stream as a married couple, and the theme of the night was that it was their ‘wedding night’. Yes, they had spent the night of their wedding drinking, laughing, and fucking like rabbits into the early hours of dawn, but this was different, this wasn’t a night for Shiro and Keith, the newlyweds who enjoyed video games and picnics at the park, this was a night for ZeroToShiro and Cherryb0mb23, the renowned cam couple.





	The Cherry(b0mb) on the Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrapskape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapskape/gifts).



> Hey, Carter! I'm your gifter for the Shiro Birthday Exchange! Your prompt gave me a lot of room to flex but I took a glance at some of the things you've written (hooooboy some of those are in my reading queue now, that's for sure) and the fact you prompted that you like married AUs and... the end result was this. Cute, sweet, and definitely dirty. I hope you enjoy it!!

8:55 PM. It was nearly time to start the show.

Keith loaded up everything to start the stream, biting down his nervous jitters as he let himself slip into the role he’d taken on so many times before. Sure, this had been his idea, but there was something about actually  _ doing _ this that was… nerve-wracking in a strange way that he hadn’t expected. 

“Shiro?” Keith asked. “I’m gonna get changed and get everything started so people can start showing up and we can be ready to go.”

“Mmnh?” Shiro asked, glancing over from where he was laying things out on their side table. “Yeah, alright. Sounds good. You ready?” 

Keith offered a shaky laugh. “As ready as I’m gonna get.”

Shiro paused at the answer, frowning and setting down the bottle of lube in his hand in favor of carefully stepping over to Keith’s side, squeezing his arm gently. “Hey… You okay?” he asked, voice quiet and gentle. Bless him, he always knew what to say. 

“I…” Keith sighed, nodding. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just… nervous, y’know?” He shrugged. “It’s dumb. It’s not like this is the first time we’ve done a show but…” 

“But…?” Shiro asked, probing. 

“I… I dunno, this feels  _ different _ somehow? It’s… It’s so  _ personal _ and… Before I was just doing shows with my  _ boyfriend _ , this… this is my first time doing a show with my  _ husband… _ ” Keith huffed a small laugh. “It’s dumb.” 

“I don’t think it’s dumb,” Shiro insisted quietly. “I think it’s sweet… If you want to pull out, we—”

“N-no,” Keith insisted, setting a hand on top of Shiro’s with a small squeeze. “I wanna do this. Really. It’s just… just call it wedding jitters, okay?” 

Shiro paused, watching Keith for a moment before smiling, drawing him into a kiss. “Okay. I’m gonna finish up here, then. You go get changed.” 

Keith nodded, heading for the bathroom where he had everything stashed away in a nondescript bag under the counter. This was the one part of his plan that he had insisted be a secret to Shiro. It wasn't common for them to keep secrets from each other, not after having been together for so long, and after filming together for longer still. But this was... a special circumstance.

Glancing at the ring on his finger, Keith couldn't help but think back on how they had come to be here. Five years ago, Cherryb0mb23 had approached ZeroToShiro about doing a collaborative video to post for sale. Two months later, they went on their first date that wasn't work-related, and Keith had laughed as they got caught out in the rain in the middle of Shiro's planned picnic lunch. They kissed for the first time not in front of a camera to the backdrop of a rainbow, drenched and huddled under an overhang of a closed storefront.

Three years ago, Shiro and Keith officially moved in together after months of spending more nights together and not. Four months ago, Takashi Shirogane had proposed to Keith Kogane in the coffee shop where they had met in person for the first time. Three months ago, Keith had offered up his proposed idea of how to pay for their honeymoon as they lay cuddled in bed after a particularly exhausting stream show. Two days ago, they were officially married in front of their friends and family.

And now it was time to put his plan into motion.

For the last two months, they had been selling ‘tickets’ to this event, offering their subscribers a chance to buy access via an exclusive link to an upcoming private stream themed around their wedding. It was to be their first stream as a married couple, and the theme of the night was that it was their ‘wedding night’. Yes, they had spent the night of their wedding drinking, laughing, and fucking like rabbits into the early hours of dawn, but this was different, this wasn’t a night for Shiro and Keith the civilians, this was a night for Shiro and Keith the popular porn performers. 

Keith let out a shaky breath as he started unpacking the contents of the bag, letting his touch roam over the delicate lacy lingerie. He had strictly forbidden Shiro from seeing any of the things he had bought for this night. Slowly, carefully, Keith stepped into the underwear, arranging his half-stiff cock in the most comfortable way he could, letting it press against his hip as he slid the underbust corset top into place, nestling it under the curve of his pecs. Next came the sheer thigh highs dusted with shimmering rhinestones, carefully clipped up to the garters on the corset. He touched up the makeup he had already done earlier that evening with a hint of blush on his cheeks and a deep red on his lips. Then it was time to fix up his hair, giving it a brush through and drawing it into a french braid that came down over his shoulder to finish off at his collarbone.

Keith paused to look over his reflection, taking his phone to snap a handful of pictures that they could add to the set that would be sent out to everyone who had “RSVP’d” to the show along with the finished and edited recording file at the end. 

Following that, Keith donned the parts Shiro  _ had _ seen before, at their wedding ceremony, starting with the ornate shirt. It was a beautiful piece, constructed almost entirely out of lace and largely transparent as a result, tightened to fit to his figure with corset lacing at the back. Then came the black satin tie, the white slacks, and next was the white vest to complete the look.

Checking over his reflection once more, Keith smirked to himself before nodding and slipping the fluffy white robe over the whole ensemble, effectively hiding the majority of the outfit from view, save for the bottoms of his slacks. 

“Kashi…? Are you almost done?” Keith asked, stepping back out of the bathroom and crossing into the spare bedroom they used as a space to film in. 

“Mmnh?” Shiro asked, standing up from lighting a few candles. “Yep. I think I’ve got everything set. All that’s left is— You look… comfy,” he remarked with a small chuckle. 

Keith only hummed, shrugging lightly. “Can’t reveal all my secrets yet, hmm?” he teased, offering a wink. 

“I— that—” Shiro huffed, cheeks pinking up with the slightest tint before he looked away. “So how did you want to play this?” he asked. 

“Mm… I figure… You go and get changed and I’ll start up and get through the intro? Let people start showing up for the show?” Keith suggested. 

Shiro nodded, kissing his husband before excusing himself to go get changed. 

Keith smiled softly, watching him go before turning to their computer set-up, turning on the large monitor and getting things settled before tapping to start the stream. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will be up in an hour or two. AO3 finally decided to FUCKING BEHAVE again but it's 10pm here and I'm hungry so... Eating and then posting!


End file.
